


Buddy

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Idk how to tag on ao3, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: “What do you think about getting a pet?”“Yeah… about that…” Ted sounded hesitant. Henry turnt his body to look at him, one eyebrow raised in wonder.“I might or might not have brought home a puppy i found on the street…?”Aka when Henry got home to a surprise.(i suck at summary)





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep in mind :  
> 1\. English is my 2nd languange, and this is the 1st story i‘ve ever written in english. So please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.  
> 2\. This is the 1st time i post a fic on ao3, i still don’t understand the format lol  
> 3\. If you enjoy it, please consider leaving kudos and comments
> 
> This is made for the lads on the tedgens discord server
> 
> Enjoy

It was “bring your pet to work” day apparently, and Henry was the only person who’s not aware of it. It didn’t matter though, because he didn’t have any pets to begin with. But this made him kind of peeved.

_ Come on, this is college _ .  _ Why would you bring your pet here, they will only make your job harder, _ he thought. He didn’t hate the pets, he loved animals. He’s just… he didn’t even know why he’s mad. Maybe he’s jealous?

He’s thought of it before. Having a pet or two. But they’re too much work for someone as busy as Henry. They needed so much attention and care. 

Also, he’s not the only one living in his house now. He lived together with his boyfriend, Ted, who moved to his palace-like house a couple months ago. Even with two people in the house, they’re both busy with their own thing. There’s still no time for pets.

But after seeing his coworker with their pets, particularly a really cute samoyed puppy, he kind of wanted to have one. A dog, cat, or even reptile, he didn’t really care.

Now that he thought of it, he never actually talked about getting any pets with Ted. Ted never brought it up before too. Maybe Ted would want one. But Ted wasn’t the type of person who like to have responsibility for an animal’s life.

At least, that’s what he thought.

.

When Henry arrived at his house, the front door’s already unlocked.  _ Ted’s already home? _ he thought. Usually Henry would got home first, not today apparently.

“Oh. Hey, love,” Ted greeted him. He seemed to be coming from the backyard. Ted kissed Henry and took his bag from him. Henry thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re home early,” Henry said as they walked to their bedroom.

“Got to finish my reports quickly, then i got a permission to go home early. How’s work?” Ted opened the bedroom door for him. “What a gentleman,” Henry whispered, teasing his boyfriend.

“It’s… okay. It was ‘bring your pet to work’ day so there’s fur everywhere in the office,” Henry answered the question as he took some clothes from the wardrobe. Ted who’s sitting on their bed silently nodded.

“Come to think of it, we never talk about pets before, right?” Henry asked as he’s changing his clothes. “What do you think about getting one?”

“Yeah… about that…” Ted sounded hesitant. Henry turnt his body to look at him, one eyebrow raised in wonder.

“I might or might not have brought home a puppy i found on the street…?” Ted shrugged and raised both his hand with a guilty smile.

Henry stared at him with a surprised face, “Please explain.”

“Well, i found an abandoned puppy on the street when i was on my way home. He looked so fragile and dirty. I couldn’t help myself, you know. I felt so bad, i wanted to help him,” Ted said with a dejected face.

They stared at each other for a solid 10 second in silent. Henry’s processing the new information. “The puppy is a boy,” Ted nodded. “You found him on the street,” he received another nod, “And you brought him here.”

“He doesn’t have any scars or visible disease, i promise. I checked before I took him home. And as soon as i got here i gave him a bath,” Ted explained, trying to sound convincing.

Henry nodded slowly, “Okay… where is he now?”

“In the backyard. You wanna see him?”

“Yes please,” Ted stood up and walked out of the room followed by Henry.

When they got to the backyard, Ted started looking for the puppy. “Uh, puppy?” Ted called for the dog.

“You call him ‘puppy’?”

“Well, i haven’t decided on a name yet, i don’t even know if you would let me keep him. Oh, there he is,” Ted pointed at the right corner of the backyard and they both walked over there, approaching said puppy.

“Hey lil buddy,” Ted picked up the dog who didn’t seem to mind the act. In fact, he wiggled his tail excitedly.

The puppy was actually really adorable. So tiny, his body was covered with light brown fur. From his body, he looked like a pitbull puppy.

Henry couldn’t help but smiled when he saw how happy his boyfriend was with the puppy. Henry tried to pat his head and the dog tried to lick his hand. 

“Ooh, you are adorable,” Henry said. He took the puppy from Ted’s hand and carried him like a baby.

“So… are we keeping him?” Ted asked, full of expectation.

“Well yes, we are,” Ted shouted in excitement after Henry’s answer. “I promise i will take care of him and love him with all my heart,” Ted raised his pinky finger. 

“We will take care of him together,” Henry chuckled and interlocked his pinky with Ted’s. “Now, what should we name him?” they started to walk back to the house with the puppy.

“Robert!” Ted said excitedly as they sat on the chair in the terrace. 

“Robert? As a dog’s name? Hell no,” Henry strongly disagreed.

“Then what’s your idea, old man?” Henry spat an offended ‘Hey!’ before he answered, “Joey.”

“That is just as bad as Robert, c’mon.” They both thought for a while.

“You call him buddy earlier. Why don’t we name him that?” Henry suggested.

“Buddy, yeah. Buddy sounds great. Hey, your name is Buddy now,” Ted rubbed the dog’s belly. Buddy wiggled his body happily. 

Watching Ted and their new pet, Buddy, Henry was filled with happiness. He didn’t expect to have a pet by the evening when he woke up this morning, but now that he did, he’s definitely not complaining. With a lovely boyfriend and a cute puppy, they would make so many good memories. His life would be so much more colorful from now on.

  
  


Fin.


End file.
